


Moving In Together

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [20]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Moving In Together

After Alec finished putting away his clothes in Logan's guest room, he sat on the end of the bed and tried to digest the idea that for the first time in his life he had a real home; he stood-up when Logan knocked on the open door, approached him and took him in his arms; Alec hugged back.


End file.
